


At the meeting

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: D/s undertones, IronStrange, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Tony can't concentrate at the meeting. Stephen is to blame.Tony Stark Bingo fill: Square T1: Kink Vibrators





	At the meeting

Tony glared at Stephen Strange,while the Sorcerer looked relaxed and smug. everyone, who saw this was wondering if something was wrong, if they have had a fight. 

Anyone that was part of this meeting, was actually questioning if Tony was alright, since he had been uncharacteristically quiet. Rarely a remark,mostly just talking when he was asked something. Then there was the hitch in his breath sometimes or how he had bumped his knee on the table in the beginning.

The truth however was, there was nothing wrong with Tony. At least nothing he didn't wanted. Even though he really hadn't expected his boyfriend to be quite so cruel. Stephen seemed to really enjoy mercilessly using the remote, making it hard to focus for Tony. The genius put most of his effort in not moaning and hiding his hard on.

It was a game of them. How many times had Stephen already watched as Tony squirmed in his seat because a big plug was inside him? How many times had they gone out while Tony wore nipple clamps under his clothes? 

This morning Tony had decided to go a bit further. he had grinned and winked as he shoved the remote of the vibrator into Stephen hands.

The genius seemed to love and hate it at the same time now.

Tony literally bit his hand to keep the moan in, when Stephen turned the vibrator in him up to the highest level near the end of the conference. He subtly looked around,wondering if anyone knew what was going on. But everyone seemed entirely focused on whatever Fury was saying at the moment.

Tony was close to coming in his pants when the meeting was officially closed. Still he had to wait till everyone was gone, so nobody could see any evidence of what's going on.

As she walked out, Natasha smirked at him. Tony cursed under his breath. She probably knew. He shouldn't be surprised. 

"You are an ass." Tony commented when he and Stephen were finally alone. His voice was breathy and the remark was followed by a moan when Stephen used the remote again.

The Sorcerer chuckled "Still you enjoy every minute of it." 

Stephen stood up gracefully and walked over to his boyfriend. One hand going into Tony's hair the other stroked his cheek. Strange bend down and whispered lowly into Tony's ear "I have to admit, this was the most fun I ever had at a meeting. But now the big question is: Should I make you come or let you walk to our room like this? I quite like the look. Flushed,desperate to come. Obviously aroused. I could mess up your hair a bit, make your lips more kiss swollen." 

The hand that just was on his cheek travelled down Tony's body till it found his hard cock.

Tony moaned. Anyone could come in right now. Still he wanted Stephen to touch him more, make him come. 

"Please! I wanna come. Make me come!" he whined and bucked his hips.

"You beg so beautifully." Stephen practically purred.

The hand from Tony's hair disappeared and a moment later the level of vibrations changed again, making Tony moan out.

With a swift hand movement of the Sorcerer the mechanic's belt was undone the the zipper pulled down so that Stephen could shove a hand into the pants and get a hold of Tony`s hard and leaking cock. 

With the vibrator inside him and Stephen stroking his dick it didn't take long for Tony to finally come. Stephen had seen the signs and kissed him to swallow the cry of ecstasy. 

"We really should do this more often." Tony commented with a grin as he came down from his high and watched Stephen clean his own fingers.

Stephen grinned back before kissing him passionately. 


End file.
